MetalSeadramon's Success
by AmusingAnomaly
Summary: MetalSeadramon wastes no time making up for his minion's failure.


Alternative Episode - MetalSeadramon's Success

MetalSeadramon swiftly sped through the ocean, whipping past many of his subjects. He was in an especially bitter mood. Already his first plan to eliminate the kids was foiled. It was all thanks the incompetence of Scorpiomon. How could he not know how to count eight children? And because of that, two of the kids had escaped and saved the others. _Not this time_, he thought.

As he swam, three Divermon attempted to keep up with him.

"Where are you going, Boss?" one asked.

"Shut up! Why don't you just mind your own business?!" he angrily retorted, and rocketed through the vast exapanse of water.

* * *

"I'm tired," Joe thought aloud to the group. "We've been riding on Zudomon for hours now, and nothing has bothered us. I say we just relax and get to sleep."

"But Joe," Sora piped up. "The Dark Masters are trying to destroy us! If we let our guard down, then we might not stand a chance!"

"She's right, Joe," Izzy added. "Some of us have to stay awake at least. There could very well be an attack waiting to happen. But if you want to take a nap, go for it."

"Thanks for your kind thoughts," he replied sarcastically. He leaned against one Zudomon's spikes and closed his eyes awaiting sleep.

The rest of the kids looked out trying to look for anything suspicious. Being on the water made for an extra challenging task. Many of the kid's digimon were not equipped for tasks that involved water. And trying to defeat a gigantic water-based digimon like MetalSeadramon made this especially difficult. There was no telling when he would show up, how he would strike or just how brutal he could possibly be. The possibilities were endless. And the only way to ensure some form of success would be to prepare for any sort of attack.

The other digimon were all in their rookie forms, making them especially vulnerable. Usually these digimon do not digivolve unless they are provoked and a special need to become more powerful is imminent. The question was, would they digivolve in time? No sooner had the children been thinking about the impending attack, that a golden crest was seen gliding through the water's surface.

"This is it!" Tai exclaimed. "Get ready!"

Joe was roused from his slumber and joined the group of kids at the front of Zudomon. He saw too what had started all the commotion. But soon after, the metal fin descended back into the water. The children began to panic: Mimi, Sora, Kari and TK huddled together, while the rest began pacing around their giant, digimon-raft, peering over the edge to see if they could spot any anomalies happening beneath the water's surface. Before long, they heard an enraged cry from Zudomon. Slowly, their raft began to degenerate and the kids found themselves plunging into the water.

The water was cold and the waves were high. The kids struggled to hold their heads above the body of water. Time passed for what seemd like days. As a high wave crept up, a large, wide figure emerged before them and a familiar voice called out to them. "Hello kids! Hurry up and get inside me! I'll help you!"

"Whamon!" Tai exclaimed. "Good to see you! We thought we were -"

Then suddenly Whamon let out a bloodcurdling cry, as a blue streak of light penetrated his body. He let out a barely audible whisper ("I thought I lost him.") Whamon began to slowly descend back to the depths of the sea as his data began to disintegrate.

"Where did that come from?" Tentomon asked. "I should digivolve! Tentomon digivolve to ... Kabuterimon!" He buzzed close to the water's surface. He had no time to react when MetalSeadramon's head broke out of the water and quickly closed its jaws around the digimon's head. The sea serpent wasted no time dragging the giant, horned-beetle digimon underwater. The kids looked on in horror. One of their digimon protectors was no more. And how could they attack something they couldn't even see? The hot day went by agonizingly slow. It felt like hours went by since MetalSeadramon had last appeared. He seemed to be enjoying taking his time.

A desperate cry sounded, and the kids turned to see Izzy being dragged through the water. With some futile flailing, he was pulled down to the ocean's depths.

The digidestined were seriously worried now. One of their digimon and its partner were gone. Their strength was waning as well. How much longer could they tread water? Who would be next?

Sensing the impending danger, Patamon and Palmon both digivolved to Angemon and Lilymon respectively.

"Tai!" Agumon exclaimed. "You need to help me digivolve! Please, Tai! You can't be afraid!"

Tai looked about erratically. He didn't seem to be paying attention to his friend's advice. "Stay close, everyone! We need to be ready for anything!"

"I knew this was going to be a bad day," Joe murmurred to himself. "Gomamon, why can't you digivolve back to Zudomon?"

"Because my energy is shot, Joe. That blast from MetalSeadramon was awfully powerful. But maybe with my Marching Fishes, we'll be able to get away faster!"

"Great idea Gomamon! Let's give that a try!"

But before Gomamon could launch his attack, MetalSeadramon burst through the water, gulping the little digimon as he came up. Without warning, he blasted Joe with his River of Power, eliminating another digimon pair. He laughed a heartless laugh and then descended back into the water.

"Damn this guy and his stealth!" Angemon cried out. "We need to get out of here as soon as possible. Get on my back!"

Angemon descended to the water and scooped TK in his arms.

"But Angemon!" TK cried. "What about the others?"

"I'll get them, TK," Lilymon answered.

As Lilymon hovered near the surface to get Mimi, and the others, a large tail appeared before her and smacked her across the water, landing with a small _splash _some distance away from the kids. A large shadow swam silently beneath the kids as they attempted to stay above the water. Mimi looked down in fear. "Please! Angemon! Come save us!"

"I'm sorry, Mimi! But I already have Matt, Tai, TK and Kari!"

"Well, can you at least save Palmon ..."

A large, blue beam of light erupted from the ocean's depths, likely where Lilymon had fallen. Mimi began to cry uncontrollably. "NO! Please, no!"

Angemon cringed as he looked from the beam's origin to Mimi's panic-stricken face; tears streaming down. And then suddenly Mimi was dragged beneath the surface.

Tai and the others looked down at the ocean, as silent tears filled their eyes. There was nothing left in the ocean. All their friends were gone, including Whamon. There was no chance of them reappearing again, and this thought alone made all the kids overwhelmed with fear, grief and hoplessness.

"So we've lost everybody," Tai solemnly stated. "Izzy, Joe, Mimi ... Sora."

"Wait, Tai," Matt intergected. "There's Sora there!"

Sure enough, there was Sora. Biyomon had digivolved to its champion form, Birdramon, and Sora sat on its talon, gripping its leg. It flew closer to Angemon, where Sora was able to communicate with the others.

"Is this everybody?" she asked.

"This is it," Tai responded. "We couldn't save the others in time. It may even be too late for us."

"Tai! Don't talk like that! You have the crest of courage! If you start backing out now, we'll never beat the Dark Masters. Don't let all our friend's deaths be in vain! We need to keep fighting! No matter what!" Sora commanded assuringly.

"You still think you digidestined have a chance?" MetalSeadramon's voice came from behind. "I've destroyed much of your team already. Don't get me wrong – I love playing with my food – but I do want somewhat of a challenge before you're all destroyed!"

"Okay," Angemon started, "I guess we can try."

"Just kidding! Too late!" MetalSeadramon shot back with a blast of his River of Power. The kids were vanquished instantly leaving nothing but dispersed sets of data in the air.

"Ahahaha! Yeeeah!" the sea serpent cried as he dove back into the water.


End file.
